Walk On Memories
by Gretadinda
Summary: Sehun yang terjebak dalam ingatannya mengenai Kezia. Ingatan yang membawa langkahnya menuju dance studio SM Entertainment. Tempat dimana ia mengenal Kezia pertama kali. Tempat dimana semua kenangan dan perasaan tercipta. Dan tempat dimana Sehun merindu. Hingga kenangan itu mentakdirkan mereka untuk bertemu. Dan mentakdirkan mereka untuk menjadi selamanya.


Walk On Memories

Author : Gretadinda

Cast : Kezia Kim, Oh Sehun, Benzino Kim/Oh, others

Genre : Hurt, Romance

Rate : PG 17

.

.

.

Cerita ini murni karanganku sendiri.

Semuanya disesuaikan dengan keinginan hati nurani.

.

.

.

Enjoy the story.

.

.

.

Memandang kedalam tenang wajah tidur pangeran kecil disisinya membuat Kezia enggan melenyapkan senyumnya. Masih begitu jelas dibenaknya bagaimana sosok kecil itu hadir dalam hidupnya. Tiga tahun lamanya, Kezia selalu mengucap syukur dalam setiap kedipan matanya, mengucap syukur karena diizinkan Tuhan untuk mengandung, melahirkan, dan merawat Benzino Kim disisinya. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri tiap kali melihat wajah Zino, bayangan wajah pria masa lalunya turut hadir menemani. Kezia sudah terbiasa dan tak ingin menghilangkan bayangan itu. Karena hanya dengan itulah Kezia bisa merasa memiliki pria masa lalunya.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Sudah kesekian kalinya Sehun berdiam diri di ruang latihan usai menyelesaikan jadwal latihannya hari ini. Memorinya terus berjalan menuju beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dimana pertama kalinya Sehun dipertemukan oleh sosok gadis tangguh yang langsung memikat hatinya. Sebuah project yang mereka terima membuat mereka harus bertemu dan berlatih bersama di ruang dimana Sehun berada saat ini. Tatapan gadis itu saat menatap pelatih dance mereka masih Sehun ingat dengan jelas. Bagaimana ketika gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika kesulitan mengikuti gerakan sang pelatih. Ketika gerutuan keluar dari mulutnya karena melupakan gerakan dance mereka. Sehun ingat, bahkan teramat ingat. Dan ingatan itu kembali membawa Sehun pada perasaan yang hampir setiap tarikan nafasnya ia rasakan.

Rindu.

" Kenapa kau masih disini ? " tanya Shim Jaewon, produser performance sekaligus koreografer yang selama ini melatih Sehun dan artis lainnya di bawah naungan SM Entertainment. Termasuk gadis itu.

" Hyung sendiri sedang apa disini ? " Sehun balik bertanya. Mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa panjang yang ada disana. " Aku bersyukur masih bisa melihatmu berlatih diruangan ini dan tampil diberbagai acara musik. " tutur Jaewon.

" Mengapa hyung berkata seperti itu ? " tanya Sehun penasaran. Jaewon turut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Menyandarkan kepalanya sepenuhnya pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Mengundang penasaran yang semakin besar dalam diri Sehun. " Karena dia tidak bisa. " Sehun tercenung. Ia tahu betul siapa dia yang dibicarakan oleh hyungnya saat ini.

" Kau bertemu dengannya ? " tanya Sehun tak sabaran. " Eum. Hampir setiap tahun. " jawabnya. " Dimana ? Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku ? ". " Aku sedang mengatakannya padamu saat ini. " Sehun terdiam. Ia menanti apa yang selanjutnya akan Jaewon katakan. Karena hyungnya akan seperti itu. Dia tahu.

" Setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia selalu mengatakan rindu untuk kembali ke sini. " ada jeda sejenak disana. Jaewon berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya jika sudah begini. " Tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa selama kau ada disini. Tidak! Dia tidak membencimu. Dia hanya melindungimu. "

" Hyung. " lirih Sehun. " Melindungimu dan putra kalian. " Sehun berhenti menarik nafas dan mulai tercekat. Sehun tau kapan Jaewon berbohong dan kapan Jaewon jujur. Dan kali ini, pria itu sedang dalam mode jujur. " Ma-maksudmu, aku memiliki seorang putra dengan Kezia ? " Sehun mencoba untuk memastikan apa yang ia tangkap dari pembicarannya bersama Jaewon.

" Benzino Kim namanya. Ia memberi marganya karena tidak tau apakah kau akan menerima Zino atau tidak. Tak tau seberapa besar ia mencintaimu. Wajah Zino teramat mirip denganmu. Itulah alasan mengapa ia tak bisa kembali. Siapapun orangnya, mereka akan langsung menebak Zino sebagai putramu ketika melihat wajahnya. Dan Kezia tidak mau karena kehadiran Zino, karier yang sudah kau bangun hancur. Meskipun, kariernya sendiri hancur. "

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menghalau air mata yang hendak keluar. Walau begitu, air matanya tetap mengalir.

" Hyung, katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan ? " lirihnya terdengar penuh luka, dan rindu. " Menunggu. Hanya menunggu yang bisa kau lakukan. " jawab Jaewon sama lirihnya. " Sampai kapan hyung ? ". " Hanya sebentar, Sehun. Lusa. Ia kembali. "


End file.
